Uczuciowa Układanka
by Badhbh
Summary: Oto historia misternej intrygi, którą uknuł pewien lekarz wojskowy, bo jak powszechnie wiadomo szczęściu trzeba pomagać. Oczywiście, przede wszystkim należy wspierać własną szczęśliwą gwiazdę, ale jeśli przy okazji można jeszcze co najmniej dwie osoby uszczęśliwić , to tym lepiej, prawda?
1. Odcinek 1

**"Uczuciowa układanka"**

* * *

**Odcinek 1**

* * *

„_Boże, strzeż mnie od przyjaciół, z wrogami poradzę sobie sam." _

_Armand Jean Richelieu_

* * *

John Watson miał dość. Jego statystyki randkowe były coraz bardziej żałosne. Oczywiście tylko dlatego, że zapewnieniom, iż nie jest „panią Holmes" nikt nie wierzył. Bo który mężczyzna zwątpiłby w swą atrakcyjność? Nic to: brak pracy, problemy ze zdrowiem i z finansami, i rodzinne; przeciętna aparycja również nie stanowi przeszkody. No przecież jest mężczyzną - zatem gdy to cudo znajdzie się w pobliżu, to niewiasty mdlejcie, ale przed upadkiem nie zapomnijcie by wasze kolana odpowiednio się od siebie oddaliły.

Na dodatek Sherlock znowu korzystał z jego laptopa bez pytania. Powinien zwrócić mu uwagę, prawda? Tylko że stało się to po prostu rutyną. Zgroza.

Nasz ulubiony bezrobotny lekarz wojskowy, a może jedyny bezrobotny lekarz o którym w życiu słyszeliśmy, siedział w fotelu i rozmyślał.

John uświadomił sobie, że jest tylko jeden sposób, by nadać życiu właściwy wymiar. Skoro deklaracje nie wystarczą potrzebne będą czyny.

Innymi słowy należało panu detektywowi doradczemu znaleźć towarzyszkę życia, a nawet śmierci (i to nie jednej).

Tylko jaka ona powinna być?

Wysoko funkcyjny socjopata i tak nie przemieni się nagle w zakochanego uczniaka. Chociaż…

Watson wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie Ireny Adler. Być może Sherlock uznałby tego typu towarzystwo za stymulujące, ale John nie podzieliłby jego entuzjazmu. Żołądek lekarza wykonał woltę i podskoczył do gardła. Takie kobiety Watson lubił tylko na zdjęciach. Ale niestety w życiu nie istnieje firewall, żeby się od takiej odgrodzić ani kombinacja „Alt+F4" by zniknęła raz na zawsze.

Watson dedukował, wprawdzie nie była to jego specjalność, ale realną groźbą było towarzystwo jedynie pań o nazwisku ".JPG". To po prostu musi się okazać mieszkanie dwóch heteryków, choćby to była przedostatnia rzecz jaką w życiu zrobi John. Ostatnią mogłaby być piękna śmierć z wycieńczenia po pewnym szczególnym maratonie… Ale Watson poskromił swoją wyobraźnię, by nie zbaczała na jakże przyjemne, ale jednak manowce.

Jako potencjalna pani Holmes odpadała też każda ze znajomych Johna. Ot, zupełnie zwyczajne dziewczyny. Część z nich poznała Sherlocka. Jego „bezpośredniość" zrobiła na większości z nich tak piorunujące wrażenie, że potem spoglądały na Johna a wzrok ich miotał błyskawice… Później kontakt się urywał.

Cóż, nie było zbyt wiele kobiet w otoczeniu Sherlocka.

Niby sierżant Donovan jest wolna, ale gdyby skumulować całą antypatię znajomych Johna to Sally i tak byłaby dwa razy bardziej na nie niż one wszystkie razem wzięte.

W sumie tylko dwie kobiety żywiły do Sherlocka jakieś cieplejsze uczucia - pani Hudson oraz panna Hooper.

Watson lubił Molly, ale podobała mu się jedynie charakterologicznie. Była miła, łagodna i sympatyczna. Jego zdaniem nie była klasyczną pięknością, ba nie była żadną pięknością (chyba że ten kanon urody był udziałem jakiejś wielce zaginionej kultury, może Sherlock kiedyś ją odkryje). Nieco drażniła go „wiernopoddańcza" postawa wobec Holmesa. Jeden uśmiech a ona cała w skowronkach ćwiartowała zwłoki przez pół nocy albo łamała regulaminy, dla niego wszystko.

Zresztą, gdyby liczył się tylko charakter, to Watson zakręciłby się przy pani Hudson. Fakt, nie byłby to najgłupszy pomysł, mógłby sporo oszczędzić na czynszu. Tylko pewnie poczciwa pani Hudson nie chciałaby stanąć na drodze przeznaczenia, które połączyło Johna i Sherlocka… Watson jednak postanowił stawić „przeznaczeniu" czynny opór.

Zatem należało tylko „spiknąć" Molly i Sherlocka. Dziecinnie proste, prawda?

„Oby nie trzeba było być geniuszem, żeby przechytrzyć geniusza" – przemknęło mu przez myśl, a stwierdzenie to zdawało się być wymówione głosem głębokim i niskim. Takim głosem zapewne mówił wilk z „Czerwonego Kapturka", no i ktoś jeszcze, tylko kto…

* * *

_Nota Odautorska: Koniec pierwszego z sześciu odcinków miniserialu produkcji chałupniczej. Postacie nie należą do mnie, a szkoda, bo John Watson to fajny facet i chętnie bym z nim poszła na jakąś herbatkę.;) Co nie znaczy, że pałam do tej postaci afektem totalnie bezrefleksyjnym i to raczej widać. I nie czerpię żadnych korzyści finansowych z mojej pisaniny, ba nawet poniosłam koszty eksploatacji swojej klawiatury, zresztą taka jest wytarta że poniekąd mogę pisać bezwzrokowo. _

_Konstruktywne komentarze mile widziane (jakiekolwiek komentarze, błagam!;))._


	2. Odcinek 2

_Po pierwsze dziękuję Filigrance za cenne uwagi tyczące się mojej pisaniny, zwłaszcza za te przekazane w PM-ce. Postaram się wyeliminować to i owo. I Madmartus dziękuję za pozytywne nastawienie wobec tej historyjki. Nowy rozdział miał być dużo wcześniej, ale choróbsko zweryfikowało moje ambitne plany "wydawnicze". _

* * *

**Odcinek 2**

* * *

_„Dżentelmen - to człowiek, który nie rani cudzych uczuć, chyba że umyślnie."_

_Oscar Wilde_

* * *

Sherlock kręcił się po kostnicy z miną małego chłopca, który może wybrać co tylko zechce w cukierni. Jego entuzjazm udzielił się Molly. Patrzyła na niego rozognionym wzrokiem. Uśmiech kobiety był tak szeroki, że John dostrzegł amalgamat w jej siódemkach.

- Niech nikt nie wchodzi do laboratorium. – rzucił Sherlock i zabrał substancję pochodzącą spod paznokci ofiary.

- Chyba nie będziemy na razie potrzebni – powiedział John do Molly. – Kawy?

- Słucham? Przepraszam, ale chyba coś mówiłeś. – poziom zmącenia umysłu panny Hooper był wprost proporcjonalny do odległości, która dzieliła ją od obiektu westchnień; Holmes zniknął za drzwiami, więc mózg podejmował kolejne czynności.

- Zapytałem, czy masz ochotę napić się kawy.

Spojrzała na niego z lekkim przestrachem.

- Moglibyśmy chwilę porozmawiać. Tak bardziej prywatnie.

„Gratulacje, pogrążasz się w szybszym tempie niż przemieszcza się osobnik w ferrari z paszportem dyplomatycznym." – odezwał się złośliwy głosik w jego głowie, tak naprawdę to był głos, niski i głęboki i jakiś taki znajomy. Ciekawe do kogo należał? Hmm.

- Ja… - wydukała Molly.

- O Sherlocku. – dodał pośpiesznie John.

- O Sherlocku? Dlaczego rozmowa ma dotyczyć Sherlocka? Co ma z tym wspólnego Sherlock? – wyrzuciła jednym tchem.

„Niech powtórzy to imię jeszcze z pięć razy i każdy ignorant zorientuje się, że ćwiczy do przysięgi małżeńskiej."

- Możemy porozmawiać o czymkolwiek. Myślałem, że Sherlock cię interesuje.

- Sherlock? Mnie? Nie. Znaczy… Ale o co chodzi?

- Usiądziemy i wtedy pogadamy. Dobrze?

- Dobrze. – odpowiedziała machinalnie.

Kawę kupił w automacie, żeby nie krępować Molly rozmową w bufecie.

A teraz tylko znany chwyt psychologiczny - milczeć dopóki nie zatriumfuje babska ciekawość.

- Co chciałeś mi powiedzieć? – spytała panna Hooper w połowie kawy sączonej w całkowitym milczeniu.

- Chciałbym pomóc tobie i Sherlockowi.

- Nam? Znaczy jemu i mi? W czym?

- Stanowilibyście ładną parę. – skłamał bez mrugnięcia okiem. Upił łyk kawy.

- Tak? – Rozpromieniła się jak trzystuwatowa żarówka. – Ale przecież my nie…

- Molly, powiedz szczerze, kogo chcesz oszukać?

- To aż tak widać? – stropiła się.

„Nie. Bardziej!"

- Wiesz, na Sherlocka po prostu trzeba znaleźć sposób.

- Próbowałam już chyba wszystkiego… - wyznała niepocieszona.

„Jako zwłoki mogące posłużyć do eksperymentu albo jeszcze lepiej takie które są efektem wyjątkowo intrygującej zbrodni, zaiste wydałabyś się dużo bardziej pociągającym obiektem interakcji.

- A może po prostu nie będzie wiedział czego chce, dopóki ktoś inny tego nie zdobędzie.

- Zazdrość raczej nie zadziała. Z resztą na dzień dobry Sherlock powie mi wszystko czego nie chciałabym wiedzieć. Tak jak o tym informatyku…

- Chyba, że się nie odważy.

- Sherlock? Niemożliwe.

- Gdybyś spotykała się z kimś kogo zna i ceni, oczywiście, ceni na swój sposób... Gdybyś spotykała się na przykład ze mną?

- Do czego zmierzasz?

- Do zbombardowania świadomości, podświadomości i reszty mości mojego współlokatora informacjami i obrazkami udowadniającymi, że we dwoje można całkiem przyjemnie spędzać czas. Co ty na to?

- Sama nie wiem. A nie próbujesz tylko zaciągnąć mnie do łóżka?

„Nie, ewentualnie do stołu. Sekcyjnego. Żeby zmienić nazwę na „sekscyjny". Prawda, zbereźniku?"

- Sherlock potrzebuje dziewczyny; w przeciwnym razie homoseksualne etykietki nie odkleją się ani od niego ani ode mnie, a nie ukrywam, że chciałbym się zacząć umawiam na randki. To jak?

- Zgadzam się. – niemal szepnęła.

- Zaczynamy od jutra. Kino na początek?

Skinęła głową.

„Kino i to za darmo będzie z całą pewnością. To jak będziesz kamuflować swój nowy „związek" by nie za szybko został odkryty? Najistotniejsze jest by ta tajemnica została zdekonspirowana przy zachowaniu tajności nieprawdziwości interakcji, prawda? Przyczep sobie ze cztery plastry z nikotyną to może coś wymyślisz."

* * *

_Notka Odautorska: Był to drugi odcinek miniserialu. Nadal nikt nie wierzy, że lubię Johna? Strach pomyśleć w jakich barwach zostałby odmalowany, gdybym pałała doń niechęcią;)) _


	3. Odcinek 3

_A dziś robię sobie prezent posturodzinowy, dlatego tak szybko zostaje zamieszczony kolejny rozdział. Dobra, tak naprawdę publikacja następuje, gdyż Madmartus i Whiphand zadały sobie trud skomentowania poprzedniego odcinka.;)) _

* * *

**Odcinek 3**

* * *

_„Księżyc częściej niż słońce rodzi sceny gorące."_

_Marian Buchowski_

* * *

W piątkowe popołudnie John starannie przygotowywał się do wyjścia. Oczywiście nie staranniej niż zwykle, żeby wszystko wyglądało naturalnie. Wyobrażał sobie, że jest umówiony z dziewczyną, która bardzo mu się podoba. Zresztą jeśli plan wypali, wkrótce tak będzie. Pogwizdywał pastując buty.

- Randka? – spytał Sherlock od niechcenia. Znów biedaczek cierpiał egzystencjalne męki, bo w Londynie, jak na złość, popełniano zbrodnie ordynarne, a przecież wysmakowane morderstwo to taka intelektualna uczta. Sprawa nad którą „pracowali" została rozwikłana jeszcze wczoraj. Ledwo John zdążył dopić kawę, a już biegli do Lestrade'a, by udostępnił do porównania mosiężną figurkę z biurka ofiary i kołatkę z drzwi wejściowych i okazało się, że winny był wierny ogrodnik a nie niewierna kochanka. Cóż, na bezrybiu i rak ryba, więc ta zagadka była dość satysfakcjonująca.

- Słusznie dedukujesz. – powiedział John uśmiechając się szczerze. Rozmyślał o tych wszystkich dziewczynach za które będzie mógł się zabrać, gdy operacja „Pani Holmes" zostanie uwieńczona sukcesem. I to najambitniejsza operacja w jego życiu, bo w Afganistanie John brał udział w wojskowych akcjach, ale tam wszelkie plany opracowywał sztab ludzi, tu John mógł liczyć tylko na siebie.

- Pierwsza randka? – Z całą pewnością Holmes prowadzi jakąś ewidencję, życie erotyczne przyjaciela traktując to jako kolejny eksperyment.

- Uhm. – wymruczał John wśród nuconych taktów.

- Coś więcej o twojej dzisiejszej towarzyszce?

- Jest miła.

- Czyli najprawdopodobniej jest brzydka.

John wzruszył ramionami.

- I tak nie zrozumiesz.

- Fakt, cóż jest bardziej interesującego od wymiany płynów ustrojowych i zaburzeń kojarzenia wywołanych hormonalnym tornado. Pomyślmy… Wszystko!

- Mówiłem, że nie zrozumiesz.

- Dziewczynę najprawdopodobniej poznałeś przez Internet, chyba że to miss kolejnego warzywniaka? Dalej nawiązujesz znajomości w kolejkach ?

- Zdziwiłbyś się Sherlocku jak przyjemnie można zabić czas rozmową.

- A skoro o zabijaniu mowa. Nuda. Nic się nie dzieje.

- Pozwolisz, że w bólu łączyć się z tobą będę z kina.

- Banał. Kino jest banalne.

- Jakoś na samo wspomnienie chińskich cyrkowców kino wydaje mi się jeszcze właściwszym wyborem.

- Nuda. – rzucił Sherlock odwracając się plecami i przyjmując pozycję embrionalną.

W tej samej pozycji tkwił trzy godziny później, gdy Watson wrócił.

W sumie John był bardzo zadowolony z wyjścia. Molly od początku była sobą.

- Kupię bilety, bo to przecież ty mi pomagasz. – powiedziała z miną bezradnej dziewczynki.

„Watson, altruisto, mógłbyś szczepić sieroty w Somalii, ale przecież masz misję humanitarną tutaj. Fakt, jeśli Sherlock będzie żył w celibacie to ty również, bracie." – A może to po prostu głos sumienia , tylko czemu taki złośliwy i elokwentny ?

- Nie, Molly. Daj się zupełnie po koleżeńsku zaprosić. Następnym razem jakoś się zrewanżujesz.

Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. Pomadka na je j zębach. Chyba nie często ma randki.

Z kina wyszli pod rękę.

- Niby Holmes leży znużony na kanapie, ale może nas śledzić. Odprowadzę cię, dobrze, Molly?

- Dobrze... John. – Nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć kiedy ostatnio użyła tego im ienia. - To bardzo miłe.

- Cóż. – przybrał nieco bardziej oficjalny ton – To konieczne jeśli nasza nie-randka ma wyglądać przekonująco.

Ale to było miłe prowadzić pod rękę filigranową Molly, która w świetle ulicznych latarni wyglądała całkiem… ładnie.

- Jak podobał ci się film?

- Był taki… 3D.

- Totalne fiasko. Prawda? – Roześmiał się .

- Tak. – Udzieliła jej się jego wesołość .

- Nie-randki to jednak niezły wynalazek. Żadne z nas nie myśli żeby wypaść jak najlepiej. I nie musimy nikogo udawać. Ty wiesz, że ja jestem oficjalnie bezrobotny, ja wiem czym ty się zajmujesz. A właśnie. Ciebie też denerwuje konieczność właściwego doboru słów? Chciałbym czasami móc powiedzieć wprost: „Cześć jestem John Watson. Nie mam pracy, za to mam ślad po postrzale. I chyba jeszcze uraz psychiczny mi nie minął. Mam siostrę alkoholiczkę i dysfunkcyjnego współlokatora."

- Wiem coś o tym. Jak powiedzieć po prostu, że się ma styczność ze zwłokami… I nie, nie pracuję w zakładzie pogrzebowym.

- No właśnie. Randki na tle nie-randek są do bani.

Oboje serdecznie się uśmiali. I prowadząc tak poważnie niepoważne pogaduszki dotarli pod pewną niczym nie wyróżniającą się kamienicę.

- Tu mieszkam. Może chcesz się napić herbaty?

- Po trzeciej nie-randce chętnie zajrzę.

- A kiedy będzie druga?

- Pojutrze?

- Dobrze, John. – powiedziała Molly.

Cmoknął ją w policzek i wyszeptał:

- Gdyby jednak ktoś patrzył... -

- Dobranoc. - dodał głośniej.

- Dobranoc. – wyszeptała Molly, chwilę stała na schodach prowadzących do budynku i patrzyła na Johna pytającym wzrokiem, a potem wbiegła do czynszówki.

„Gdyby ktoś patrzył? Przyznaj się, chociaż przed samym sobą, dewiancie, że każda okazja do interakcji z płcią przeciwną jest dobra!"

* * *

_Nota Odautorska: Połowa miniserialu za nami. John jest cudowny, Molly urocza, na szczęście istnieje "głos rozsądku" - od nadmiaru fluffu zachowaj nas, Panie;)) _


	4. Odcinek 4

_Dziękuję za komentarze Filigrance oraz Madmartus. Mam nadzieję, że zapis dialogów w tej odsłonie jest bardziej poprawny. Rozdział za to jest nieprzyzwoicie długi na tle pozostałych odsłon miniserialu. _

* * *

**Odcinek 4**

* * *

_„Tylko kobiety, których nie kochamy, są punktualne. "_

_Alexandre Dumas_

* * *

W sobotę przed południem mogła być afera szpiegowska, ale została przesunięta na popołudnie z woli Sherlocka. Niech sobie Mycroft nie wyobraża, że jego młodszy brat nie ma nic lepszego do roboty niż ratować ojczyznę - gapienie się w sufit jest fascynujące.

Mycroft pofatygował się osobiście, co najdobitniej świadczyło o powadze i nagłości sytuacji. Nie byłby jednak sobą, gdyby nie poświęcił odrobiny swego arcycennego czasu, by pogawędzić z Johnem „przyjacielsko".

- Jak się udało wczorajsze tête-à-tête, John?

- Dziękuję, bardzo dobrze. - Watson posłał mu wymuszony uśmiech.

- To zaskakujące jak perfumy potrafią zniwelować trupi odór nie sądzi pan, doktorze?

- Molly? Umawiasz się z Molly Hooper? – Sherlock został skutecznie wyrwany z marazmu.

- Skąd ten pomysł, że chodzi o Molly. – John postanowił przez chwilę się krygować.

- To logiczne. Przecież to jedna z nielicznych kobiet z którymi miałeś ostatnio styczność. To że wczoraj nie chciałeś opowiadać o tej dziewczynie, a nawet zdradzić jej imienia, powinno mnie naprowadzić. Szlag!

- Tak, chodzi o Molly.

- Nie myślałem, że jesteś tak zdesperowany. Przecież ona ma poczucie własnej wartości równe zero i to w skali Kelvina.

- Fakt, nie jest zbyt pewna siebie…

- Panowie, ojczyzna w potrzebie, więc zalety i wady panny Hooper sugeruje omówić nieco później.

- Ale co ma do zaoferowania? – Niezrażony Sherlock postanowił drążyć temat.

- I tak nie zrozumiesz.

- Nie dam się tak łatwo zbyć. Co ma Molly Hooper ze wszystkich ludzi?

- Jeśli w jej posiadaniu jest skradziony rękopis Szekspira to zdecydowanie należy teraz rozmawiać na jej temat. – rzucił kwaśno Mycroft.

- Dobrze, już dobrze. Zaraz znajdziemy twój rozsypujący się ze starości świstek. Nawet kradzież tej ramoty ma więcej sensu niż nowa sympatia Johna… - Sherlock wzniósł oczy ku niebu.

„Gratulacje John, podjąłeś się iście samobójczej misji. Ale czemu Molly Hooper? Sam chciałbyś wiedzieć!"

A potem była standardowa bieganina. John o mały włos nie zginął zaledwie trzy razy. I udaremniony został wywóz manuskryptu do Rosji, gdzie zapewne jakiś oligarcha wreszcie nauczył się posługiwać czymś innym niż cyrylicą i postanowił ćwiczyć nową umiejętność. Niech sobie lepiej kupi klub sportowy i doskonali język odcyfrowując napisy na koszulkach zawodników, ot co.

Niedziela była idealnym dniem by odespać sobotnie ekscesy. Nagle, na pograniczu jawy i snu, czyli o siódmej rano, Watson przypomniał sobie o strategicznej operacji podczas której koordynowania wpadł mu ów bibliofilski incydent, wysłał do Molly sms: „PRZYJDE PO CIEBIE O 8. OK?". I padł na łóżko, obudził się, gdy dochodziła dziewiętnasta, wyświetlacz telefonu zdobił symbol koperty. Uhu, odpisała. Poczuł ucisk w żołądku.

„Co, Casanovo z Baker Street, niby nie-randka a fizjologia działa, prawda? Odruchy godne psa Pawłowa, ale wytłumacz swojemu małemu przyjacielowi, że niech nie będzie taki pobudzony, bo ma wolne wieczorem, więc niech sobie śpi spokojnie w nogawce spodni." – tak, znowu ten głosik.

Niezrażony John, odczytał: „BEDZIE MI BARDZO MILO. PZDR, M."

I John błyskawicznie musiał być gotowy do wyjścia.

Blitzkrieg przy tempie brania przez niego prysznica, ubierania się i przeczesywania włosów palcami (poszukiwania grzebienia mogły zabrać więcej czasu niż sam proces poprawiania fryzury) to był pikuś.

Watson był głodny, ale pomyślał, że lepiej zabrać Molly do jakiejś knajpki niż zajrzeć do lodówki. Tak, Sherlock nie spał. Znowu siedział zgarbiony przy komputerze. Tym razem własnym. A kto wie, co w czasie między pobudką a surfowaniem w odmętach Internetu mógł postanowić trzymać w chłodzie… Brr…

- Wychodzę. Cześć, Sherlock.

- Z Molly?

- Tak.

- Powodzenia w odkrywaniu jeszcze dalszych rejonów desperacji.

„Rejony desperacji czy nie, ale co nieco można byłoby odkryć. Przedwczoraj panna Hooper wyglądała według ciebie całkiem apetycznie, a że apetyt rośnie w miarę postu, dziś będzie olśniewająca, wedle twoich kryteriów godnych neandertalczyka!"

Odniósł wrażenie, że głos wewnętrzny był spójnym ciągiem dalszym wypowiedzi Holmesa.

Więc ten socjopata został głosem jego sumienia?! Co też abstynencja seksualna robi z ludźmi?!

John odchrząknął.

- Tobie również udanego wieczoru, Sherlocku.

Przed ósmą był już pod kamienicą w której mieszkała. Musiała czaić się za drzwiami wejściowymi, bo w ułamku sekundy już pojawiła się obok.

- Cześć, John. – Cmoknęła go w policzek. I posłała zawstydzone spojrzenie spod rzęs. Watson z bliska zauważył że są to bardzo długie i gęste rzęsy, tak, poczynił to spostrzeżenie wyłącznie dlatego, że jako lekarzowi medycyny anatomia nie mogła być mu obca.

„Może byś coś powiedział? Chyba, że głos uwiązł ci w gardle, a być może razem z krwią odpłynął do innych rejonów ciała?"

- Cześć. – wydukał.

- Ojej, pobrudziłam cię szminką… - Bardzo delikatnie, samymi opuszkami palców zaczęła ścierać pomadkę z policzka Johna.

„Sensualna ekstraklasa, ale w twoim stanie to nawet powitanie to już gra wstępna, prawda, anonimowy erotomanie?"

- To nic. – John odsunął rękę Molly i poczuł coś jak elektrostatyczne wyładowanie.

„Strzała amora, kapryśna w swych wyborach, co?" John miał ochotę kazać się pieprzyć swojemu głosowi wewnętrznemu, ale obawiał się nazbyt sarkastycznej riposty. Dlatego tylko chrząknął i postanowił skupić się na priorytetach.

- Wiesz, troszkę zgłodniałem. Znam miłą włoską knajpkę…

Podał jej ramię. I zaprowadził do Angela.

Tylko po części wybrał tę restaurację dlatego, że jako „chłopak Holmesa" mógł liczyć na rabat.

Włoch patrzył z lekką dezaprobatą. A John postanowił wzroku nie odrywać od Molly. Przecież to miała być profesjonalna nie-randka. Cóż, najwyżej zniżki miało nie być, trudno.

Angelo osobiście podszedł do stolika. Z bardzo urzędową miną.

- Czym mogę państwu służyć?

- Angelo, pozwolisz że przedstawię ci bliską przyjaciółkę moją i Holmesa, Molly. – John postanowił przygotować mężczyznę na to, że przyszła pani Holmes może tu być częstym gościem.

- Ma pan bardzo ładną restaurację. – powiedziała Molly.

- Dziękuję! To co chcecie zamówić? Na koszt firmy! – wykrzyknął rozpromieniony Włoch.

- John, bardzo proszę wybierz coś dla mnie. Przepraszam, gdzie jest łazienka?

Gdy Molly podążyła wskazaną przez restauratora drogą, ten rzucił się na Johna całując w oba policzki:

- Miło, że staracie się z Sherlockiem o dziecko.

- My?!

- Pozwolisz, że sam skomponuje menu. Gwarantuję, że będziesz mógł robić małe bambini całą noc i może nawet będą bliźnięta.

- Angelo, ale… Dzięki.

„Tak, pani Holmes jest tylko jedna. Warto oszczędzić parę funciaków by nie stracić tego zaszczytnego tytułu, prawda?"

Po wykwintnej kolacji Watson odprowadzał Molly.

- Angelo jest zabawny.- rzucił John. – Uparł się, żeby nas nafaszerować tymi specjałami. Same afrodyzjaki. Chyba cię polubił.

- Jedzenie było pyszne. Myślałam, że sam to wszystko zamówiłeś.

- Tak, żeby cię uwieść. A teraz zwalam na Angela, bo mi się nie udało zaciągnąć cię do łazienki i wykorzystać. Niecnie. Co najmniej dwa razy.

- John, lubię twoje żarty – zachichotała Molly.

„Twoja towarzyszka nie rżałaby jak źrebiątko, gdyby przypomniała sobie, że w każdym żarcie tkwi ziarno prawdy. Gdy dają, to bierzesz, prawda? Ale dwa razy? Dawno nie trenowałeś, więc już nie masz dawnej formy."

I tak sobie żartowali aż dotarli do znajomej czynszówki.

- To co, do następnego weekendu? – zapytała Molly.

- Albo chociaż do czwartku?

- Może uda mi się wyrwać, w tym tygodniu mogę mieć sporo pracy.

- Ech, że też ludzie nie mają nic lepszego do roboty niż umierać.

Molly zaśmiała się z kolejnego żartu, ale już po chwili z nieco smutną miną zauważyła:

- Świetnie się rozmawia, ale chyba powinnam już pójść.

- Chwileczkę. – Przechylił jej głowę i pocałował ją tuż obok kącika ust, ale ewentualny obserwator poprzysiągłby, że to normalny i regularny pocałunek.

- Dobranoc, Molly.

Nic nie odpowiedziała. Tylko zniknęła za drzwiami kamienicy, razem z przyspieszonym oddechem i oczami okrągłymi ze zdumienia niczym pięciopensówki.

„Gratuluję wyczucia chwili, Głąbsonie. I nigdy się nie dowiesz czy przeciągnąłeś strunę czy właśnie jej naprężenie było zbyt słabe. Z ciebie taki znawca kobiet, co i wirtuoz skrzypiec"

* * *

_Koniec odcinka czwartego, w którym dowiedzieliśmy się, co abstynencja seksualna robi z niektórymi ludźmi.;)) I tak, wiem, nawet dramatyzm zakończenia ocieka fluffem, ale darujcie, musiałam jakoś się wewnętrznie dogrzewać, chociaż naprawdę "ta zima w końcu musi minąć". _


	5. Odcinek 5

_Dziękuję Madmartus, Filigrance i Akld za komentarze. I uprzejmie donoszę, że to nie ten rating, żeby John urządził „manewry miłosne" zapewniając sobie odpowiedni trening wytrzymałościowy._

_A co do nacjonalizmu, John jest niewinny, wszechwiedzący narrator zapewnia, że cała wina spada na autorkę i jej zamiłowanie do żartów z „Nowych Rosjan". :)_

* * *

**Odcinek 5**

* * *

_„Bardzo trudno jest mówić dużo i nie powiedzieć za dużo." _

_Ludwik XIV_

* * *

Watson jak najszybciej oddalił się spod domu Molly.

„Cholera! Cholera! Cholera!" – powtarzał w myślach niczym buddyjskie zaklęcie. Był wściekły na siebie. Przestraszył ją. Powinien jej szepnąć co zamierza, ale nie, akcja i reakcja. A teraz co? Wysłać jej sms z przeprosinami? W sumie nie ma za co przepraszać. To nawet nie był prawdziwy pocałunek.

- John, co tak długo? - spytał współlokator, chociaż jego mina nie zdradzała przesadnego zainteresowania.

- Tak wyszło – rzucił krótko Watson.

- Czyżby randka nie przebiegła po twojej myśli?

- Wprost przeciwnie. Tylko pożegnanie… - John wziął głęboki wdech.

- Nie chcesz powiedzieć, że nasza niepozorna Molly zaciągnęła cię do mieszkania a ty nie stanąłeś… na wysokości zadania?

- Nie, Sherlocku. I od kiedy rzucasz aluzjami?!

- Internet to skarbnica wiedzy, również na temat seksualności człowieka, a nawet głównie na ten temat. Nie żeby mnie to obchodziło szczególnie jak twoje sprawy stoją, ale ludzie zamartwiający się są bezużyteczni, więc może wyrzucisz to z siebie? Udam że słucham. Śmiało, będę twoją czaszką.

- Nie będziesz czaszką. Skomentujesz moje słowa i to raczej ironicznie.

- Jak tam sobie chcesz.

Johna olśniło, oto miał okazję przedstawić Molly w jak najkorzystniejszym świetle. W końcu miała być dziewczyną Sherlocka. Po to jest ta cała mistyfikacja. Znaczy przede wszystkim po to, żeby John mógł wreszcie spotykać się z tabunami kobiet, prawda?

- To wszystko dlatego, że Molly jest wspaniała. Ma niesamowite poczucie humoru i wielką wrażliwość, ale zasługuje na kogoś lepszego niż ja…

„Bo zasługuje i jest to elementarne, drogi Głąbsonie."

Nie było dobrze z jego samooceną skoro nie miał poczucia, że wciska współlokatorowi kit uncjami.

- Bredzisz. Molly Hooper… - zaczął Sherlock swój wywód, ale musiał ugryźć się w język, gdy John zauważył z satysfakcją:

- Jesteś czaszką. One z założenia są mniej rozmowne niż ty w tym momencie.

- Rozumiem. Więc kontynuuj prezentację zagadnienia, John.

- Spłoszyłem ją dzisiaj. Moja wina. Chyba trochę za szybko przeszedłem do rzeczy. - wyznał Watson.

- No i? - Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.

- Czuję się z tym fatalnie.

- Napisz do niej. - Holmes wychodził z założenia, że większość problemów można szybko rozwiązać dzięki wiadomościom tekstowym.

- Tylko co mam napisać?

„Najlepiej napisz coś w stylu: „Myślałem, że nie-randki mogą się nawet kończyć seksem, tylko orgazm z założenia będzie udawany".

Mimo uderzającego podobieństwa barwy głosu, to nie było zdanie Holmesa, Sherlock milczał jak na czaszkę przystało.

- Po prostu napiszę, że jestem idiotą. Prawda jest zawsze mile widziana, czyż nie? - Johnowi włączyła się autoironia.

- Przejmujesz się jakąś tam Molly Hooper. - Sherlock prychnął.

- Molly jest cudowna. Wiem tylko, że jeśli spotka kogoś przystojniejszego i bardziej inteligentnego niż ja to faktycznie będzie głupia, jeśli nie skorzysta z takiej okazji.

- Zaintrygowałeś mnie. To może ja do niej napiszę? - rzucił Holmes.

- Co jej wyślesz? - John starał się spytać najnaturalniejszym z tonów, tym w którym nie pobrzmiewała nutka zazdrości.

„Powinien napisać: „Watson skamle niczym pies Baskervillów, urządza tu studium wkurzu, więc odpowiedz czy masz pomiędzy udami bankomat czy w łóżku urządzasz taki spektakl elastyczności i przekraczania granic, że chińscy cyrkowcy błagają o korepetycje? Chętnie się przekonam osobiście. Poniedziałek, 8.15 u Angela?"."

- Umówię się z nią. Jutro.

- A jeśli się nie zgodzi?

- Jeśli jest tak nierozsądna by nie skorzystać z mojej propozycji, to faktycznie żadna strata. - Pewność siebie Sherlocka nigdy nie przestawała zadziwiać Watsona.

John wzruszył ramionami i usadowiwszy się w fotelu zajął się wypływaniem w przestwór internetowego oceanu.

- Zaprosiłem ją na jutro, zgodziła się. Pomożesz mi nieco posprzątać przed swoim wyjściem?

- Jasne. – John właśnie uświadomił sobie, że Molly przyjdzie na Baker Street, a współlokator chce się go pozbyć.

- Gdzie ci zrobić rezerwację? - spytał Sherlock.

- Słucham? – Plan najwyraźniej działał, tylko John miał wrażenie, że ktoś zaszył mu w brzuchu żywego jeża, ale uspokajał sam siebie, że to nie jest żaden symptom zazdrości.

- Liczę, że to będzie spotkanie w cztery oczy. Dokąd chcesz pójść?

- Pójdę się przejść. - mruknął Watson.

- John, zrób przyjemność przyjacielowi i idź do teatru. Dobrze?

"Zrobić przyjemność. Tak. Sherlock chyba ma jakiś ambitny plan na jutro. Tobie wrażenia duchowe w teatrze a sam zadba o bardziej przyziemną, co nie znaczy mniej przyjemną, sferę życia, wykorzystując w praktyce dziś nabytą wiedzę."

- Rób jak uważasz. - Watson po raz kolejny wzruszył ramionami.

- Zrobię rezerwację. Pozwoliłem sobie przejrzeć historię w twoim komputerze, więc obstawiam, że spektakl ci się spodoba.

- Przejrzałeś historię przeglądarki?! Czemu mnie to nie dziwi… Ale rezerwacja nie będzie na trzy osoby? – John znał Sherlocka na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że jego wspaniałomyślność zawsze ma drugie dno.

- Bynajmniej.

- Zgoda.

* * *

_Tak kończy się odcinek piąty. Nieubłaganie zbliżamy się do finału intrygi, gdzie wreszcie wyjśni się to i owo. Ale wiecie - jaki autor taki suspens.;)  
_


	6. Odcinek 6

**Odcinek 6**

* * *

_„Ten, który kocha, powinien dzielić los tego, kogo kocha. "_

_Michaił Bułhakow: „Mistrz i Małgorzata"_

* * *

Dzień Sherlockowi i Johnowi upłynął głównie na wyjaśnieniu morderstwa w pewnym modnym klubie. Okazało się, że w damskiej toalecie nie doszło do wypadku, lecz do awantury zakończonej morderstwem. Sprawca był na tyle przytomny, żeby pokonać dwumetrową konstrukcję - wydostał się górą z zamkniętej kabiny, ale na tyle pozbawiony wyobraźni, że wrócił tylko po to by zerwać ofierze wisiorek - posrebrzane serduszko o praktycznie zerowej wartości rynkowej. Ale skoro zabił ją za zdradę, to nie zasługiwała, by je nosić, tak to uargumentował…

- Nudy - orzekł Sherlock pośród zgromadzonych wokół śledczych – Chociaż to na swój sposób fascynujące jak silna jest w ludziach potrzeba posiadania. Czemu większości tak bardzo zależy na towarzystwie innych ludzi? Gdyby naprawdę seks był czymś interesującym... – "zamyślił się" odrobinę za głośno.

- Holmes. To zabrzmiało, jakby tej opinii nie wypowiedział prawiczek. - Duet Anderson i Donovan zaprezentował śmiech synchroniczny.

- Anderson. Jeśli uznam dzielenie się z kimś takim jak ty swoim życiem za celowe, to uczciwie je zreferuję. Ale ty pewnie nie wiesz co to znaczy uczciwie, inaczej już byś zrozumiał o co szło w przysiędze małżeńskiej.

- Sherlock. - Watson chrząknął - Chyba powinniśmy już iść. Skoro jesteś umówiony wpół do ósmej.

- A gdzie się pan detektyw wybiera? – zainteresowała się sierżant Donovan - Kostnica czy inne krematorium?

- Też na literę „k". Kobieta! – wyjaśnił Holmes.

- Żywa? Przyznaj się, dosypałeś jej rohypnolu?!- Pani sierżant jak zwykle była pełna wiary w interpersonalne talenty Sherlocka.

- Nie, nie wszystkie kobiety wybierają żonatych półgłówków, Sally. Ale co ci będę opowiadał, nie uwierzysz? Prawda?

John jeszcze rzucił tylko nieśmiałe „do widzenia" i wyruszyli do domu.

- Czy po drodze kupimy wam, znaczy tobie i Molly, coś do jedzenia? - Watson postanowił zatroszczyć się o przyjaciela, któremu często umykały najbardziej prozaiczne aspekty egzystencji.

- Nie, Angelo obiecał specjalnie dla mnie zrobić wynos. Ty mu powiedziałeś, że chodzi o Molly?

- Może coś mi się wymsknęło. – stwierdził ponuro John.

Mieszkanie może nie lśniło, ale wyglądało całkiem przyzwoicie. Johnowi przyszło na myśl, że Sherlock to cholerny typ, który nawet w prześcieradle przypomina młodego boga a co dopiero w smokingu...

„Zanosi się na interesujący film dla dorosłych. Gdy spragniona Molly zębami będzie rozwiązywać pas smokingu!"

Był kwadrans po siódmej, gdy John wychodził z domu przy Baker Street 221B.

- Cześć, Molly – rzucił najlżejszym z tonów, na który aktualnie było go stać (ton był z antymaterii, ważył tyle co środek jakiegoś pulsara) na widok nieco skulonej postaci o stanowczo zbyt długich rzęsach.

- Cześć... – odpowiedziała, ledwie poruszając ustami. Nawet ich nie pomalowała. Dziwne, przecież wie, że zdaniem Sherlocka ma za małe usta.

- Udanego wieczoru.

„Te, Werterze co nie mieszkasz na parterze, gdyby się rozpadało byłoby prawie jak w cholernej „Casablance"!"

- Dziękuję. - wyszeptała.

Głosy przed mieszkaniem wywabiły pewnego detektywa doradczego przed budynek.

- Molly. Już jesteś. Wejdź. - John posłał Sherlockowi nieco karcące spojrzenie. – Proszę.

„Ucz się, dżentelmen nie nadużywa formuł grzecznościowych, więc gdy już jakąś zastosuje to pannom kolana miękną."

- Dziękuję. – powiedziała Molly i minęła Holmesa.

- Do zobaczenia za jakieś trzy godziny. Dobrze? - Sherlock zwrócił się do Watsona.

- Jasne.

Drzwi do domu zamknęły się.

- Zapraszam na górę. Liczę, że to będzie bardzo udany wieczór.

- Tak? Cieszę się, że mogłam tu przyjść. – Po chwili wahania dodała - Dlaczego John nie zje z nami?

- Bo od czasu pewnego incydentu zawarliśmy umowę. Randki są dwuosobowe i kropka. - Wręczył jej menu - Na co masz ochotę ?

- Ja… - Molly posłała Sherlockowi zdeterminowane spojrzenie - Mam już inne plany na wieczór. Chyba… przepraszam. – Wybiegła.

John właśnie usiłował złapać taksówkę, rozmyślając jak wielkim sukcesem okazał się jego plan. Przechytrzył i Holmesa, i Molly. Tak, zauważył, że przy okazji wystrychnął na dudka również siebie…

Gdyby się rozpadało byłoby jeszcze bardziej melodramatycznie.

- John! John! Zaczekaj!

- Molly? Przecież ty i Sherlock... – Starał się zebrać myśli - Myślałem, że wolisz Sherlocka.

- Też tak myślałam. Ma niezwykły umysł. Ale…

- Ale?

Molly wyrzuciła jednym tchem, zaskakujące jak na kogoś komu tak łatwo dotąd plątał się język:

- Ale ty, Johnie Watsonie, jesteś wart stu Sherlocków. Bo gdyby na świecie żyli tylko tacy ludzie jak ty, to byłoby wspaniałe miejsce. Świat samych Sherlocków byłby piekłem!

I zarzuciła mu ręce na szyje, wąskie usta Molly zbliżyły się do ust Johna. I jakby nagle cała odwaga ją opuściła.

Ale czego jak czego odwagi nie sposób od mówić lekarzom wojskowym, prawda? Mocno przycisnął ją do siebie i…

I nadal nie zaczęło padać, chociaż pocałunki w strugach deszczu są tak romantyczne (co niepraktyczne). Więc może to i lepiej, że pogoda zachowała iście angielską powściągliwość stanowiąc tło dla wydarzeń.

A Sherlock Holmes spoglądając przez okno, uśmiechnął się tak szczerze jak nigdy dotąd. Uwolnić się od nieco natrętnej adoratorki, znaleźć przyjacielowi odpowiednią dziewczynę i sprawić, by nikt nie wyszedł z tego galimatiasu ze złamanym sercem, bo ludzie pielęgnujący nieszczęśliwą miłość są tacy bezużyteczni… Sherlocka rozpierała duma. No może nie było to jakieś frapujące morderstwo, ale taka uczuciowa układanka to również jakaś pociągająca alternatywa dla nudy.

Dźwięk oznajmiający nowy sms w skrzynce odbiorczej.

„GOLABKI GRUCHAJA. MH"

„WIDZE. SH"

„TWOJE GNIAZDKO PUSTOSZEJE. MH"

"GNIAZDKO SIE ZAPELNIA. SH"

Kolejny sms powędrował do Watsona:

„TO CALKIEM DOBRA SZTUKA. RUSZCIE SIE ZA NIM PRZEPADNIE WAM REZERWACJA. SH"

- Pani Hudson! – krzyknął Sherlock donośnym głosem.

- Tak? – Właścicielka domu (broń Boże, gospodyni) weszła na piętro. - Och, jakiś ty dzisiaj elegancki.

- Może zjadłaby pani ze mną kolację? - Takiemu głosowi nie mogłaby ulec jedynie bardzo zakochana kobieta, więc pani Hudson bez wahania pozwoliła Sherlockowi przysunąć krzesło.

- A co świętujemy? - zainteresowała się starsza pani.

- Że John zmądrzał. Niewiele, ale aktualnie wystarczy.

* * *

**KONIEC**

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za przeczytanie tego tekstu. Może nie do końca jest to czego część z Was oczekiwała, ale liczę, że ci odpadli już nieco wcześniej i nie tracili czasu na te bajdurzenia.;))_

_Starałam się by kanoniczność bohaterów fanfiku spółki Moffat & Gatiss została zachowana. Jeśli ktoś ma poczucie, że rating, gatunek, bohaterowie albo opis jest niezgodny ze stanem faktycznym to załóżmy, że jest to nawiązanie do "kanonu" i do wspomnianych Wielkich Mistrzów._

_Bardzo serdecznie dziękuję za wszelkie "polubienia" i "podążenia", zdecydowanie nastrajają one pozytywnie do procesu twórczego._

_Ale sam proces twórczy przynajmniej u mnie bardziej zależy od komentarzy. W związku z tym pragnę docenić wkład Madmartus i Filigranki. Bez tych dwóch osób cała historia miałaby nieco inny kształt albo w ogóle nie doczekałaby się kontynuacji. _

_A jeśli chodzi o pytanie, co dalej można robić po przeczytaniu tego fanfiku - hmm... po pierwsze można zostawić po sobie ślad w postaci komentarza, a po drugie chyba na moim profilu jeszcze coś z fandomu "Sherlocka" można znaleźć, niewykluczone również, że coś powstanie w przyszłości.;))_


End file.
